A Gundam Story
by Phyr
Summary: Lots of couples, and some sappy stuff near the end. Sequel to 'Gone Clubin'. R&R!


**A Gundam story.**

(For lack of a better title)

~!~!~!~!~

Christmas morning…

"PRESSENTS! Yeah!!"

And thus every one in Quatre's mansion awoke to Duo running from room to room screaming something about presents and the such. 

"oi! Duo, I don't think you wana-"

Cue screaming, a crash, and then a black blur dashing behind the pacifist queen and her hero.

"Duo!" came the chorused voices from Zechs and Noin.

"I'm sorry I forgot please don't kill me."

"No, let me go! I'm going to kill you duo, right after I get out of Wufei's grasp!"

"Wufei! What are you doing to my wife?"

"Keeping her from killing Duo."

"Zechs, Noin, do you want me to launch into a lecture on how killing one's house mates is bad? I didn't think so." Relena looks around at every one, "so… Let's open presents!"

Everyone turns chibi and zooms down stairs to sort out whose presents are whose.

~!~!~!~

"YEA! A Deathscythe Hell Custom plushy! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthnkyouthankyouthankyou!" Duo screams as he bounces around the room hugging his new doll.

"Where on earth did you find those plushies Relena?"

"I had them made Noin."

Duo stops bouncing around to cuddle his plushy.

"Hey Zechs"

"What Duo?"

"Can I see Tallgeese III? I'll let you see DSHC."

"No… my plushy…" he says meekly and holds his closer.

"Zechs, it's only a toy…"

"I don't see you letting up your death grip on yours Yuy."

"hn" and then our ever so mature Wing pilot sticks his tongue out at Zechs.

"Who would have thought that the Gundam pilots, the toughest people in space, would look so cute cuddling up to plushy versions of their Gundams?" Noin thought out loud.

"Ok you guys, Relena has to open her present from us."

"But Duo I thought I already opened every ones?"

"This is a special one, just from us guys."

"Ok."

So Relena innocently begins to open her last gift as all the guys crowd to one side of her. The side near the door. While the other girls look at each other in confusion.

"Thank y-" she stops as she sees what's in the box, pauses, then looks up at the guys with death written on her face.

"OMAE O KOROSU!"

As if on cue the guys grab their dolls and run, laughing and screaming pleas of 'don't hurt/kill me' & 'it was all Duo's idea', as they ran from a livid, sword swinging Relena.

"Well, so much for pacifism" Sally nonchalantly says while Noin, Catherine, and Hilde burst into laugher

~!~!~ New Years~!~!~

Quarte's limo…

"uhmm… are you sure bring her was a good idea?"

"What do you mean Quatre?"

"It's not that she isn't nice, but she makes you look talkative."

"So?"

"Trowa, you met her in a club. A Goth club. She's a drummer for a band that thinks tragedies are necessary. Her hair is a very loud shade of blue. She speaks Japanese with a weird accent. Plus she scares me."

"So? You date my sister. Whose career is based solely on the fact that she throws very sharp knives at me, your best friend. She also threatened to kill you if you ever hurt me. I hardly see how you can comment on Kyrin. Any how Catherine likes talking to her."

"Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Probably knives. That's what they were talking about before you picked us up."

"That's what scares me…"

"And your dating Cathy again why?"

"But."

"But, she's a really nice person. She's just very shy. So give her a chance."

"Fine… Hey girls, we're here."

Trowa and Quatre each help their dates out of the limo. Trowa smiles when he sees Kyrins stare a little at the Peacecraft mansion. He takes her hand and the couples walk to, then thru the front door. All of them pause as they enter to look at the stunning decorations, for the whole house is tastefully done in white and silver with garlands of holly draped about the room and from the chandelier. As if to add to the elegance, the song 'toll of the bells' can just be heard over the happy mummer of voices. 

"Wow, Relena sure went easy this year. Must be why it's tasteful." Duo says as he walk's up to them, a camera hanging around his neck.

"Duo! That's not a very nice thing to say," says a shocked Quatre

"Yeah, your right. It was Zech's that did the decorating last year. I'm glad he finally realized that party hats and noisemakers are not suited for us. I wonder if we still get sparklers?"

"After last years fiasco, the only thing with sparkles your probably going to get would be cider."

"Cathy, it is not my fault that Wufie put so much hair spray in his hair that one spark lit it up… I mean it's not like that was my intent."

"Right…" 

Knowing that they'll forget last New years when they all forget Relena' face on Christmas, he decides to subtly change topics.

"So Trowa, who's you date?" 

"This is Kairyn."

Kairyn smiles at Duo as he gives her a dramatic bow and then throws his braid over his shoulder as he stands back up.

"Nice to finally meet you. So, this is the chick from the Continental that you've been talking about? Wow, you weren't joking about how pretty she is."

Duo chuckles as Trowa and his date blush. Having gotten the reaction he wanted, he smiles then wanders away to terrorize Wufei, and get some pictures of the nights events.

"Interesting friend."

"You could say that."

~!~!~!~

"Hmmm. every thing seems to be going well. Every one is here, and Duo hasn't gotten him self killed by Wufei yet. Maybe nothing bad will happen?"

"That's what you thought last year, and do you remember what happened after you said those famous last words?"

"Yes, Duo ran by with Wufei hot on his heels, looking liked baked Alaska."

"I don't think we need a repeat."

"Good thing I let Relena do the decorating and planning this year. No sparklers."

Noin chuckles a little bit then snuggles closer to her husband as they turn and watch Relena and Heero dance the night away.

~!~!~!~

The night went pretty quietly. Duo didn't do anything to overly tick anyone off, which means Wufei did not get set on fire again. The couples were cuddling, dancing and such, while waiting for the clock to count down to midnight.

At midnight came the big surprise.

When every one had finished kissing and saying 'happy new years' o each other, Wufei to the mic and pulled sally next to him. he then got down on one knee and proposed to her. Mr. woman-are-weak, confessed to her that she was every thing that he needed, and that he loved her deeply.

Hearing this brought tears of happiness to her eyes. She said yes as she pulled Wufei into a deep kiss.

Duo grinned and took some more photos.

~!~!~!~

Later, on the way home…

Cathy leans in closer to Quatre and sighs.

"Wasn't tonight wonderful? Who would have thought Wufei, of all people, would chose to night to propose t Sally?"

"It just proves that people can change and be happy." Quatre answers with a smile.

Every one smiles, then after a minuet, Kairyn looks up at Trowa. 

"So, what was in this box that Relena got? I kept hearing about it." 

Quatre and Cathy start giggling. She looks at them, then back at Trowa who's trying not to laugh.

"Apparently, a month or so ago she was dancing around her house and lost a sock. After a week of her and Heero searching, her brother found it hanging on the chandelier."

She arches an eyebrow.

"So, Zechs told Heero about it and Duo happened to be in the room. He kind of hasn't let her forget about it."

"But that doesn't explain why she tried to kill you all on Christmas."

"Well, you see" Cathy says jumping in. "all the guys would mention it every once in a while. Usually when Relena was least expecting it. But on Christmas she got a present from Duo and the guys. We, being me Nion, Sally, and Hilde, had no idea why she started screaming 'omae o korosu' at them while trying to slice them up with Wufei's sword."

"And…?"

"And in the box was a note and a signal sock."

"What did the note say?"

" 'Wayward Sock' "

~!~!~!~!~

Notes: 

1) Does anyone know if there are real Gundam plushies?

2) The 'Continental' is the club they all went to in 'Gone Clubin''.

3) The 'Continental' is a real Goth club in Buff, NY.

4) Baked Alaska is a desert type thing that you top off by lighting the top on fire. It gets a pretty red/blue flame.

5) No matter what I type, I really do like Wufei and Zechs. It's not my fault that they scream 'target' in these stories.

6) Yes, Duo was taking pics all night.

7) The wayward sock is from "Just a Relena' and 'Gone Clubin''.

A/N:Tis the season to loose sanity… a really late Christmas/New Years story. Yeah, I think this will be the next to last of this little story line thing. I'm looking for artist's to do pics of the characters from both parts of this story. All the one's that are sent to me will be posted on my web site. All credit will be given. All info on this is at my web site. But I can't do another part unless I have pics. I can't draw anime. L

I also have other stories I'm working on, ('Snow War pt 2' 'Souls Reborn', excreta.). But it's taking a long time. Sorry. I've also noticed that my spelling is so bad that the computer can't find the words I'm trying oh so hard to spell. So, my friends are spell checking every thing for me. Anyhow, don't you love the idea of the G-boy cuddling plushy versions of their Gundams? I think it sounds cute! ^_~

Disclaimer: the character Kyrin is mine; so ask if you want to put her in a story. Anything else if fair game since I don't own any of it. But I still want a Gundam plushy.


End file.
